role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Margodon
Margodon (マーゴドン, Māgodon) is a mastodon-like ice kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Margodon doesn't have much of a personality due to being very animal-like and bestial; the only real trait that Margodon has is his destructive need to freeze cities and everything else. History Debut and Death: The Blazing Monster Typhoon Margodon appeared in the city of Phoenix, Arizona to freeze the city, but he was intercepted by Alien Ido and FlamingoMask who quickly dealed with him and began to strike against him. However Margodon did not come alone and two other monsters known as Galban and Ganmodoki had arrived to cause mayhem as well; FlamingoMask flew over to combat the two while Alien Ido fought against Margodon. Soon Monster X appeared and Margodon roared, spraying icy mist at some buildings around his area, quickly freezing them in ice. Monster X charged forwards with lightning speed, doing a backflip and slamming the heel of his foot down HARD on Margodon; sending him face first into the ground and causing an explosion of debris. As FlamingoMask and Monster X were busy dueling each other, Margodon, Ganmodoki and Galban all charged forward to Alien Ido; all three attacking him at once. Margodon sprayed his icy mist at Alien Ido, to which Alien Ido barely avoided and jumped away from. Margodon then walked up and slammed his tail against Alien Ido to which Alien Ido then fired his Plasma Blaster all three of them; Galban, Ganmodoki and Marogodon all were hit by the blasts and staggered back. Soon then both Omega PRGoji and Neo Gorosaurus arrived to the battle; Margodon set sights on Neo Gorosaurus and charged towards him; ready for the next attack. Neo Gorosaurus ran towards Margodon only to hop on his tail and smash both of his feet right into Margodon's face, sending Margodon crashing into buildings. Margodon then sprayed his Icy Mist around Neo Gorosaurus's area, making it very slippery. Neo Gorosaurus backed up a bit and charged forward; jumping and diving at Margodon; Margodon then bashed his tail against Neo Gorosaurus. Neo Gorosaurus dodged the tail and bit down on it, lifting him up and slamming him back down hard. Neo Gorosaurus then put his foot down on his back and with a show of strength ripped off Margodon's tail. Margodon roared and then charged at Neo Gorosaurus, ramming at him with his large tusks. Neo Gorosaurus was hit by the tusks, growling and kicked Marogodn hard in the throat; a loud crack was heard when Neo Gorosaurus hit Margodon's throat implying he just broke something in the mammoth kaijus neck. Margodon then spiraled out of control and blasted his Icy Mist everywhere. Margodon tried to ram his tusks and spray his Icy Mist against Neo Gorosaurus some more until then Neo Gorosaurus then bit down and tugged down Margodon's head, then tearing off Margodon's head and spitting it down, decapitating Margodon and destroying him. Margodon then fell over and exploded into a icy explosion, covering some of the area into snow. After Margodon's destruction, the once frozen buildings then began to thaw, unfreezing. Abilities * Icy Mist: Margodon can emit a cloud of quick-freezing mist from his trunk. This mist can spread through several cities in a short amount of time, freezing it all. The ice will vanish after Margodon is vanquished. Trivia * Margodon shares his subtitle with Lagoras, Peguila, and Gigass. * Margodon was one of the few monsters to be defeated without any assistance of an Ultra. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Cryokinetics